1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device having an improved sealing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications of organic light-emitting display devices range from personal portable devices such as MP3 players and mobile phones to television sets due to these display devices having superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and low amounts of power consumption.
Characteristics of organic light-emitting display devices deteriorate by the infiltration of oxygen or moisture. Accordingly, organic light-emitting display devices need to have a sealing structure for preventing the infiltration of oxygen and moisture.
Particularly, deterioration of sealing characteristics caused by various particles inevitably contained therein during a manufacturing process needs to be prevented. Furthermore, since organic light-emitting display devices are widely used as flexible display devices, there is a need to develop a sealing structure having excellent sealing characteristics even while being bent.